A Superhero Era
by Alli Wayne
Summary: So, I am insane. I want to write at least 500 short stories in at least 250,000 words, in a month. This is the result. Unedited, critiques would be loved. Rated for language and possible future content.
1. A Superhero Era

The Superhero Era

It's been quite a while since Superheroes began to show up in our world. We originally started with the Justice Society of America back in the 60's when they were trying to fight for justice of the large crime rates for the time period. Fifty years later, and the Superhero Trend is once again back in "style".

In all reality, it started with Superman. Don't lie to yourself when you say that there were superheroes that made a cultural mark on the world before Superman. There wasn't. The Justice Society were great men and women, however they were a few people, powerless, fighting during a time that a bit crazy to begin with.

Following Superman, there's Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter. Before these last two decades, did YOU know there was life out in the galaxy besides humans? Did you? Answer honestly, and don't lie to yourself. Did you know there were people that were born with powers, not just front outer space, or an island of all women?

Did you believe there were truly insane people out in the world? I mean the Joker, Two-Face; even Lex Luthor isn't in his right mind. I know that, you know that. He's tried to kill Superman a couple thousand times in two decades. Then again, there are hundreds of other villains that have tried the same thing to both Superman and other heroes.

I may sound a bit dated when I say this, but since I was a little girl the world has changed. There weren't superheroes when I was a kid, there were comic books, fictional heroes. I would dress up as them for Halloween; now kids dress up as Batman, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Robin. Some even dress up as the bad guys, because they think it's cool.

Kids are growing up in a world that they should feel safe in, with as many heroes as there are. Hundreds, at least two or three in every big city in the nation, not to mention the rest of the world. However, with as many heroes as there are there are just as many villains, more even. They kill for the joke, for the fun, for their own sick thrill.

We're supposed to be afraid, but we think that we know that we're going to be saved. We're going to be fine, because Superman or Batman are going to save us. That's what's going to happen, we're going to be fine because we're going to be saved. That may be the case for me, most of the time, but for many people they haven't been able to get there in time. They lose their lives because they get kidnapped and murdered, and most of these criminals are never brought to justice.

However with heroes and villains, we are in a Superhero Era. It's a new world, every child that is born from this point on is going to know who Superman is, who Batman is, who Wonder Woman is. They are going to have a long time before they have to worry about there not being someone out there to help them, to hear their cry for help. Someone to mourn for those they couldn't save.

They feel each death they couldn't save. They try their best, and sometimes it's not enough, but most of the time it is. I personally believe in the Superhero Era, I hope you do as well.

Lois Lane

Daily Planet


	2. Luck

It began with a man who would become a legend; he was one of the few survivors of a distant planet: Krypton. His parents sent him to Earth in hopes that he would survive, what happened was beyond what they could ever imagine.

However, let us start at the beginning, shall we?

It's Krypton, a planet far more advanced than Earth, with people that are still blind as we humans are. A man by the name of Jor-el and his wife Lara were studying the planet when they came across something. The planet's core was getting to the point that it would erupt, and the whole planet would explode.

Jor-el and Lara had a young son, Kal-el, who was no older than a year and a half in human years. He was a very happy child, loved by his parents more than anything else out there, even their home world. Jor-el, as he continued to study and find more and more information about the destruction of Krypton, made plans for his son's survival. If they could not save the planet, as the council would not listen to him, then he would at least save his young son.

The days grew closer, and Jor-el dreaded departing from his son when he knew that his own fate was written in the stars. He offered Lara a life with their son; however she refused, not wanting to leave her husband's side. With that, on the eve of the planet's destruction, Lara and Jor-el watched their son depart into space, where a safer home awaited him. When the following day came, they shared one last kiss as the planet found its end.

Kal-el's ship landed in a peculiar place: Smallville, Kansas. He was found by a middle-aged couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, who were unable to have children of their own. They named him Clark, and loved him despite of what far out place that he came from.

As Clark grew up, he showed signs of some _peculiar_ powers. Ones that were perhaps odd to a teenaged Clark, but in a few years time, he would have been one of the many with such powers. Once Clark had finished high school in Smallville, he left and went to find out where he had truly come from. The next few years, before he got his college education, he had spent searching for anything that he could possibly find on a planet called "Krypton". Month after month of searching for something, anything, on his home, his parents finally showed him what they had kept for so many years. It was the ship that he had come to Earth in, and there were things that they had never understood.

Long story short, by Clark's nineteenth birthday he had found himself a sanctuary. It was a Fortress of Solitude, in this he kept anything that he could find about Krypton. Anything that would appear "odd" in a college dormitory in Metropolis, of course, having super-speed, heat vision, x-ray vision and being able to fly would be considered "odd" as well. He could hide that; he couldn't hide the spaceship that he had come to Earth in.

Once somewhat satisfied about his origins, Clark set off to Metropolis, due to get a college degree. While he was studying, he was also taking a job as an intern at the Daily Planet. He had some abilities outside of the ones that his Kryptonian origins brought him, one of them happened to be writing, and it nailed him a job at the Daily Planet. Not as the head writer, that would be a place for Miss Lois Lane, but as a writer nonetheless.

If you ask Clark Kent now, so many years after his first day on the job as Superman, what his first mission was as "Superman" he would more than likely think for a hard moment and then tell you. Of course, to no one's surprise, it was a job protecting Lois. He and Lois hadn't been lovers, sweethearts, or even like each other at the time, but they worked together. Sometimes, most of the time she yelled at him about how this was _her_ story and he better stay out of the way.

Clark Kent stayed out of the way, but Superman was always watching over her. Silly Lois brought it upon herself, digging in too far into the corruption of LexCorp. Metropolis was not, under any circumstances, Gotham City and corruption was not something that was on the headline of every paper. Lex Luthor working with a well known organization that supplied heavy weaponry, and there being rumors of Lex Luthor being the head of a terrorist organization was _not_ something you wanted to write about. Not unless you wanted your head on a giant platter served to Lex Luthor himself.

Lois and Lex had history, history that she didn't talk about anymore than he did. That was perhaps the reason she dug so deeply, because she wanted to make Lex look bad. It may have been hard then, but as the year passed, and as the corruption got larger, it would get easier and easier. Removing Luthor from LexCorp was not so easy.

Nonetheless Luthor caught word of the information she had, and had her kidnapped, threatened her, told her that if she didn't "forget" what she had found this would be her first, and last article on LexCorp she'd ever write. Ever.

Lois, being Lois, rolled her eyes and took Luthor's threats for nothing more than the corollary of a bad breakup. Of course this was all once she managed to get the hell out of Lex's glance. However days later, halfway through the article, she and Clark were walking through Metropolis, out for their weekly hotdog lunch and walk during a break. Someone, not known by either of them at the time, hired by LexCorp tried to rob them. He had a gun and told them that if they didn't give them everything they had, he'd shoot them.

They complied, much to Lois's complaints, and the man shot at Lois anyway. Clark, practically in a moment of temporary stupor, jumped in front of Lois and in milliseconds grabbed the bullet from the air, acting as though he had in fact been shot rather than Lois.

That was the beginning of it, using his powers to protect Lois, and the rest of the world, was started with a simple "stick 'em up" robbery. It was the beginning of a legacy.

After the shooting of Clark, while he didn't seem to be harmed, Lois began taking Luthor's threats seriously. Though she didn't quit writing her article, however publishing it was in the back of her mind. She couldn't necessarily come up with the next Pulitzer, but she could come up with another article if she asked around.

It didn't take asking around, because Superman came flying into her life faster than she could blink. Clark had been researching the man that had threatened Lois, finding out that he had been hired by Luthor to kill Lois because she was getting far too close to any corruption that he may or may not have had in his corporation.

Kal-el, Son of Krypton, paid a visit to Lex's office at noon that following day. He was not, at that point Superman. He made himself very clear, that he would tolerate Luthor's corruption and threatening of innocent people. While Luthor may have owned the city, he would _not_ bow down to him; he would _not_ be his servant.

If you access the Daily Planet archives, one of the most famous pictures is the picture of Superman hovering in front of Luthor's office, with his cape in the wind. The Man of Steel hovering feet above Luthor, and the picture made him look more powerful than Luthor. The expressions, Superman's serious and cold and Luthor's irritated. It makes the picture, and it was the very first picture taken by Jimmy Olsen, intern on the Daily Planet staff who had happened to be on one of the roof restaurants for lunch with his parents out of celebration of his internship.

It had been pure luck that he had happened to see the cape flowing in the wind and gotten up to investigate. It was luck that Kal-el happened to land in Smallville, Kansas. It was luck that his parents had discovered what was happening to the planet before it was too late. It was pure luck that Superman had been born, created, that he had found Earth and sought out to protect it not destroy it.

There would be many lucky incidents to follow Superman's; however his would be the first, and the greatest.


	3. Awakening of the Bat

Awakening of the Bat

Bruce grinned ear to ear as he sat upon his father's shoulders, laughing as he was carried outside of the movie theater. Tonight was perfect; of course to the little boy every time that he got to see a movie with his parents, he thought it was great. However tonight was just special, it was Father's Day and the Wayne Family had spent the whole day together. They hadn't been out in the city the _whole_ time, but most of the days; they had gone shopping, they out to dinner, and finally to the movie. It was nearing ten o'clock and they needed to get home.

Normally, on a Sunday night, Bruce would have crashed by now, but after the action packed movie, it was too hard to be tired. So he sat proudly on his Father's shoulders, dressed nicely in a suit; the Wayne Family may have been out on the town, but they had to look nice while they were doing it. His mother wore a red gown that went down to her knees, along with the dress she carried a little black purse, and wore the pearls that Bruce had "given" her for Mother's Day. His Father was wearing a suit very similar to Bruce's, or rather Bruce had the smaller size of his Father's.

They were the Wayne family; everyone knew who they were for the most part, whether it was from a visit to Thomas's office, or from a segment on the news about what they were doing for the city. It was hard not to, with the millions of dollars that the Wayne family was giving to the city to try and save it from the depths of hell. However, no matter how hard they were trying, not everything could be saved.

Bruce was only slightly aware of what his parents were doing for Gotham, he was aware that his parents had built the monorail system that ran throughout the city, only because of the visits to Wayne Enterprises that he and his Father had every couple of months; the monorail ran right through the center of the tower. He wasn't aware that people in Gotham City hated his parents, and even if he had been, he wouldn't have wanted to think about it. His parents were his life; he loved them as much as any little eight year old boy could.

Bruce put his head on top of his father's, holding onto his Dad's head as they walked down the street. "Martha, come on, this way is shorter." His father said as he nodded towards the alleyway comic up, however his mother hesitated as she looked down it, she said his name in such a tone that Bruce knew she was worried about something. "Don't worry, it's a shortcut." His mother sighed, but said nothing. She knew her husband was stubborn when he wanted to do.

They went down the alleyway, though Thomas soon put Bruce on the ground, telling him to stay behind him and his mother. Bruce felt as though the walls of the surrounding building were closing in around him and his parents, maybe his imagination was being overly active. However the next thing he heard was a male's voice. "Give me the pearls lady, or I'll shoot the kid." His voice was so deep and gruff that it was hard for Bruce to understand him.

"There's no need for this…" His father said as Bruce stayed behind his parents. The thug didn't seem to be very talkative as he just pointed the gun at Thomas and fired. He fell in slow motion to Bruce, everything was moving so slowly. His mother screamed, falling over her husband and crying. The gun clicked again, pointing at Martha, fear obvious in her eyes.

"Run Bruce, run!" Martha pleaded to her son, right before the thug shot the crying woman. Her body became limp over his father's body. Everything seemed to be frozen, Bruce dropped to his knees, tears filled his eyes. "Mommy… Daddy…" he whimpered, shutting his eyes and bawling.

It only took minutes for someone to call 911, and the police were there within 30 minutes. They took Bruce to the station and got him some juice, before sitting him down and questioning him. "Can I do anything for you? I've been told that Alfred is coming to get you." The police officer was maybe in his mid-twenties with red hair, and a messy mustache, he looked kind compared to the other officers. As Bruce went to open his mouth, one of the other officers said something.

"I don't know why yer tryin' Jim, his _butler_ is coming to get him. He's got a damn _butler_." The kind officer, Jim as he was referred to, growled in anger at the other officer.

"He's eight years old, I don't care if he has a butler he just saw his parents shot down in front of him! Show some damn respect, officer... Hey kiddo, don't cry…" Jim grabbed a tissue and wiped Bruce's eyes. "Everything is going to be okay, Bruce."

"Why… why did he do it officer? Why did he take my mommy and daddy away?"

Jim was speechless; he didn't know what to say to soothe the small boy. This was something that was going to affect him for the rest of his life. There was nothing he could do to help, it was this city, it had to be this city. There was so much corruption. "I don't know, Bruce… but call me Jim."

"O-Okay, Jim…" Bruce whispered, wiping his bright blue eyes as he looked at the cop, before looking down. "I miss them…" Jim looked at Bruce, weakly smiling, and told him that he always would.

Jim was right; every year that passed the pain grew stronger, though instead of being angry, he became passionate. He wanted to help the people of Gotham, but the police force was corrupt. He did not want to be bribed by the mob, he did not want to deal with the laws of the police. No one feared them, many of the people of Gotham thought they were a joke. He needed to go above the law, and he wasn't sure how to do that until he went to Metropolis for his eighteenth birthday. It was then he realized something.

Bruce sat in his hotel room, looking out the window as it rained softly. Metropolis was a very bright city compared to the gloomy Gotham; even in the rain it looked so much happier, brighter than Gotham. It was ridiculous. As it was raining today, many of the things he had planned had been (thankfully) cancelled. Now he had his head against his window, watching intently. The news was on in the background, Alfred was watching it, but Bruce was paying no attention.

"The just in, Lex Luthor has citizens hostage at the Metropolis first bank, he is holding a random of 1 million dollars for the citizens inside." Bruce moved his head from the window and glanced at the television, listening in. "The only thing we can hope for is Superman." The woman said shaking her head and frowning, just as the television went to the view of the bank, Bruce heard something outside of the window. He looked, and just as he looked he saw something zoom by, it was too blurred to tell, but he saw a hint of red. Superman?

Then it hit him, Metropolis wasn't nearly as crime ridden as Gotham and they had a hero. He couldn't be Superman, he had no powers and he wasn't going to dress up in colorful tights. Superman couldn't frighten anyone, he needed to strike fear into the heart of Gotham. He could do it, after his parents' deaths, he had begged Alfred for martial arts classes. That wasn't enough, one fighting style was nothing. There were people who knew five or more. Bruce had this feeling that the training was going to take a long while. What was he training for? What was he going to become? He needed to be something Gotham could fear. He thought about this as he continued to listen to the news, Superman and Lex Luthor fighting, the hostages being saved and Lex Luthor being put back in jail. Bruce grinned to himself, this was exactly what he needed.

It took years of traveling, learning fighting techniques, buying gadgets to use, getting the materials for his costume. He went through weeks of testing the costumes before finding something that was bullet proof and he could move fast in. "The Bat-man" got put in the papers from his very brief appearances with the thugs on the streets. The police didn't trust him, but this was only the beginning.


	4. Let's Agree to Disagree

He wouldn't have had a problem with Superman had he not flown into Metropolis and acted like he was the God of Metropolis. Sorry Supes, but Metropolis was _his_ city. With Superman in Metropolis, there was competition with the popularity of the love of the people.

Not that they ever loved him, saying that they even liked him was an exaggeration, at the very minimum. The public loved weirdos, this was obvious. Lois Lane, oh Miss Lane, adored anything that could get her name in the limelight. She had written six stories on the "Man of Steel" and he had just flown into town two weeks ago.

He had been perfectly fine until Superman showed up at his door (okay, it was actually a window. Superman would have never made it through Lex Corp's building.) and told Lex that he was not going to bow down to him. Before the red cape came to his building, he had been perfectly fine. Mercy had just gotten him a cup of coffee, and he was simply sipping away at it.

Then the "Man of Steel" showed up. It was rather mood ruining, and he had to talk to him. Leaving him floating twenty-three stories above the ground giving him the death look, probably wasn't _the_ best option out there. He calmly strolled to the window and opened it, blinding almost mockingly to Superman. He had to fight a grin when he heard Mercy say, "Nice pants." Then she let out an uncharacteristic giggle, and he could see her in the corner of his eyes slithering out of sight.

"Luthor," Superman's voice was so much deeper, crueler sounding than how his voice was when he was on the news talking to Miss Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. "I will not be bought, and I **will** not bow down to you." His blue eyes narrowed, and the curl of his hair fell in front of one of his eyes. How were you supposed to take someone seriously when their hair curled like they were a toddler in a pageant contest? Lex wanted someone to tell him this guy was a joke. Smile! You're on candid camera, and this guy is an actor that styled his hair with that pageant curl to freak you out.

Lex breathed in slowly, watching the caped man hover twenty-three stories above the ground. The disgust he felt when he looked at Superman was simply overwhelming. Lex couldn't help he had… connections, connections who were very willing to help him try and get rid of the vermin that was hovering in front of him.

Nothing had worked yet. The Boy Scout was damn perfect: super-strength, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, blah, blah, blah. Some people were worshipping the ground he walked on, they were calling him a god.

Even gods had to fall sometime.

"Fine," Luthor said slowly. He wanted to tell Superman that if he wasn't with him, he was against him. That meant war. No, no. That would be a threat and while Lex doubted the Boy Scout would kill him, there were twenty-three stories between him and solid ground. "We'll agree to disagree." He held out his hand, and the costumed man looked at it a certain glint in his eyes that showed he was disgusted by the offer.

Then he flew away silently and Lex shut the window. He turned around to see Mercy shaking her head. He didn't even bother to ask.


	5. Graves and Luthor

Graves and Luthor

She could not help that she was hopelessly loyal to the man that employed her. She had originally been employed as a chauffeur, and due to Mr. Luthor's liking of her, she had been brought up to the position of body guard. She could certain handle herself physically, mentally, and emotionally. She could always cover up for Lex's lies, and lie for herself when necessary.

The upgrade from chauffeur to henchwoman still involved driving the limo to almost every occasion, and getaway car when necessary. She found herself somewhat infatuated with the power that Lex held, she couldn't say she loved the person. Lex wasn't her type, but she still found herself drawn to him, and hopelessly loyal.

She and Mr. Luthor, never stepped over the employer/employee relationship. Not on purpose, that is. Then again there were times when she left his office flustered, and beet red. She always kept herself calm while _in_ his office, but outside she let her emotions out.

Mr. Luthor never saw her emotions, not purposely. She may have made sarcastic comments, but she never let the flirtations that the two of them sometimes shared get to her. That was too… unprofessional. She hair even let her hair down.

The one time she ever had let her hair down, it had been the very first time they had met. It had been her job interview, and while she did not think of herself beautiful she tried somewhat hard to woo Mr. Luthor.

It worked didn't it? She had gotten the job, after all.

Now, Mercy once again was letting down her hair. Her cheuffer cap was gone, she wasn't in uniform. She was wearing a red gown, bought for her by Lex. He was going to take her out to dinner, though she didn't have an idea why. She hoped that he wasn't going to fire her. She hadn't done anything wrong. However ever since Superman had showed up, he had become unpredictable.

She didn't drive him, they arrived in separate cars. The restaurant was one of his, so even when she walked in and asked for the Luthor-Graves table she got an odd look. God forbid Lex Luthor from eating from one of the restaurants he owned. Though, she _was_ his driver and she supposed she looked different with her hair down.

"Mercy, Mercy, Mercy…" The voice came from a secluded corner booth. It was a deep, relaxing voice that calmed her as long as he was not angry. There was a certain look in his eye, as he lifted the glass of wine he held in his hands to his lips. He licked whatever remained off. "Sit. We need to discuss some things," he looked to the waiter who came up. "Red wine for the lady please." Mercy sat down and crossed her legs.

"Why am I here, Lex?" She hesitated calling him Lex, it was instinct to call him Mr. Luthor, though when she did so when they were alone, he would just frown at her and say her name and blink at her. He knew her too well.

"I'm going to take up on a business offer I got, Mercy. The Metropolis Museum has been interested in whatever my archaeologists find, where they're digging. You were there when I took the call. Anyways, they recently found this…" He held up a small green piece of what she assumed was a crystal. "So, we put the whole chunk of it in the museum. They called it Kryptonite after the Man of Steel himself." The tone of Lex's voice matched the look of disgust on his face.

Then he grinned, and leaned over the table towards Mercy, holding a small screen that showed what Mercy assumed was surveillance cameras in the museum. Superman was walking towards the "Kryptonite" and after a moment he stumbled, he felt his head and knelt to the ground for a moment. He didn't move for the longest moment before the woman who Mercy knew as Lois Lane came up to him and asked him what was wrong while pulling him away from the "Kryptonite".

"This is a new era, my dear. I have found Superman's weakness and I plan to exploit it." Lex held the glass of wine up and drank to it.


	6. Kryptonian Blood and Metallo

Getting Superman's blood was not an easy task. It took Kryptonite, which Lex only had so much of before he ran out of it, and most of it was inside of the Metropolis Museum. And it had to take someone that was willing to _fight_ Superman, there wasn't a very long line to that attraction. Slim pickings was all he had to choose from, after all how many people were going to fight the man of steel? Not many.

However he did find someone, thanks to Mercy who did research at her own home on who might want some "sponsorship from LexCorp". That's what he was telling everyone else, even if they did trace it back to LexCorp, there were so many other businesses involved with just the building of this suit he had in mind that he would never be blamed. If he was, then well there were a couple ways he could have gone about this. Then again, he wouldn't have to use the suit for months anyway.

Going to jail and getting caught was not one of them. So he covered his tracks, but so many people hated him that it was absurd. He, well, wasn't liked by many people, in those numbers were Lois Lane and pretty much everyone at Daily Planet. Sure, he dated the girl once, but then she had to turn against him because he was "corrupt" or something. Not that it mattered, because he was victorious in this situation.

When she wasn't writing about Superman, she was writing about LexCorp, and it hadn't done anything to hurt him. He was even thinking about running for office in a few years just to mock Miss Lane, because he knew his city. He'd get elected, despite whatever had hurt him in the public's eye, there were so many that cared that he'd get elected.

Of course, nothing was official. Back to how Luthor got Superman's blood. He hired this guy named John Corben who went by the nickname Metallo, pretty much because of the fact that his whole body was made of metal. There was an accident, or he got some kind of disease, Lex didn't care nor remember and LexCorp had funded Metallo's rehabilitation. LexCorp was the reason the guy was able to live, and Lex didn't like being owed when it came to favors.

So Mercy called this Mr. Corben and got him on the line, asking him to please come see Mr. Luthor in his office. Not one ever saw the guy walk in, because the video cameras were down for "maintenance", even the ones in Luthor's office. He met Luthor in his office, and they talked: about life, about women, about the future, about Superman, about taking him down, about killing him if possible. It was just a normal afternoon in Lex Luthor's office, after all.

Then Mr. Corben left, agreeing to the deal to take down Superman. It would happen in a few weeks, there would have to be time to perform a few more procedures on Metallo, and then they'd be ready.

After all Lex Luthor had figured out the weakness to Superman, and everyone was going to know about it if it was up to him. It was, after all Metropolis was his city, and he wasn't giving it up to some alien. So, he was going to reclaim his city, while he doubted that it would happen the first time, he was optimistic that it would happen the second, or third. It would actually be in the thousands before Lex even got really close to taking anything down, and by that point he would have friends to back him up.

Nonetheless, this was only the first time, and it was a pretty damn good idea for the _first_ time to take someone down. It would succeed for what Luthor wanted, or what he was thinking about at the time. I won't reveal anything, however.

Lex was sitting calmly at home, sipping away at a drink and watching the news when Metallo made his public appearance. There was no suit that was required, well not technically. I'll get to that in a minute. He went after Superman, they fought. Metallo was losing for quite a while, and then he let out what no one was expecting: Superman's weakness.

Kryptonite. Built into his metal chest.

The fight continued, if you could call it a fight. Metallo beat the living hell out of Superman, for a guy without super strength. There was even blood that splattered on the ground. Somehow, however the Kryptonite got kicked away from Superman and the guy regained his strength in no time. No time! Knock him down, and he gets right back up. It's just not right, just not right.

Metallo ended getting the crap beat out of him, and locked up. The Kryptonite was taken quietly by someone that was hired by LexCorp, and brought it back to Lex. It made Lex very happy, obviously, and he didn't forget that there was Superman's blood at the place of the fight either. He made a trip back to the site, and well… that's out next story. I'll say he doesn't quite crack the code of Kryptonians.


	7. Me Am Superman

Me Am Superman

Superman, he had created a clone of Superman! Him, Lex Luthor, was the gereatest criminal mind of his time. He stood in front of a line of Supermen, his first one was out flying about. He was being fake Superman while the real one was doing what the hell he was doing.

Crash! What was that? Lex turned and saw this god awful looking thing. A monster, for the lack of better word, dressed as Superman. His skin was gray, his face deformed a Frankenstein-like monster. Standing in the middle of the laboratory, crying out, "Me am Superman! Me am!"

By his side stood Mercy, who could not hold her laughter that escaped her lips. "You're bizarre-o. That's what you am." Lex sighed, looking and saying her name with a sound of disappointment.

A look of confusion filled the monster's face. He, if the monster could be given a sex, looked as though he was either going to cry or tear the lab apart piece by piece. "What she call me? Bizarro? Me am not Bizarro! Me am Superman. Me am Hero!" He frowned and stomped on the ground, which seemed to be the equivalent of an earthquake. A very powerful earthquake.

The roof began to give in and Lex thought himself a goner. His creation would kill him, because he wanted to prove to Mercy that he "am a hero". However something snatching the falling roof before it hit them. Lex didn't want to open his eyes, due to the complete despising of the thought it was Superman saving him.

"Me am hero! Me am Superman."

Today had been a fairly relaxing day, there had not yet been a reason to save the day. Nonetheless Clark was expecting it, peace in Metropolis was odd. Especially with Luthor in town. Maybe today was the exception, maybe.

crash! The sound was in the distance, but with only a minute of thinking he could locate the sound—LexCorp? no. Gotham Labs? no. S.T.A.R Labs. He zoomed towards the location wind passing by so quickly, it made a soft hum in his ear.

S.T.A.R Labs was missing a roof, that was only part of the problem. He could see inside—Luthor? Mercy Graves stood beside him. A look of panic painted on her face. Something was holding part of the collapsed roof from falling on top of Luthor and Graves. There was a cape flowing behind the person.

Another Superhero?

"Me am Superman! Me am hero!" Okay maybe this was somebody who was just confused. He _sounded_ confused.

Faster than a speeding bullet. He picked up the piece of the roof with ease and threw it into the air. Whoever this person was, he wasn't going to hurt anyone. Even if that person was Luthor.

"Sorry buddy, but I think you're mistaken." Superman hovered over the confused guy, who turned to—oh god. He was wearing the Superman costume, but instead of being even slightly… normal. He was deformed, hideous! Frightening…

"Me am… Superman? You am not Superman! Me am!" The monster raved and hit Superman's chest, sending him across the room.

Ow. Superman felt the impact from being thrown, it hurt. Surprisingly, he wasn't used to being hit and being _hurt. _While he knew that Kryptonite could weaken him, this guy wasn't Kryptonite, and Superman didn't _feel_ weaker by being around him. Therefore, he was just… as strong as him. Sure, he was wearing the costume, he got that much, but the abilities as well? This was shocking, overwhelming almost because he wasn't used to being HURT.

He got back up, groaning from the pain that he felt. "You're **not** Superman. I am. You're something else, you're not _me_."

"You imposer! You not real Superman, Me am! Me have memories! Me from _Krypton_! Me name is **KAL-EL**." That last statement was what hit Clark hard. The monster, whatever he was may have been given fake memories. Fake memories that _he, _Superman, had and he had been given. He really hoped, that whatever this creature was he would not just blurt out his true identity.

However something seemed to click in the creature, a realization almost. He frowned, closing his eyes tightly and frowning. "Me… am not Superman. Me am Bizarro…" With no hesitation, no second thought, he flew into the sky, away from Superman, away from Luthor, and away from the person who gave him the name.


	8. Alliance to the Amazons

Humans were the key, the key to the Anti-Life Equation. He was certain that the humans held most, if not all of the Anti-Life Equation inside of them. That's why he traveled to Earth. He had never expected that there would be such a challenge waiting for him. He had never imagined that humans would be protected by extraordinary beings, Superman being one of them.

However when they fought, it seemed like an easy challenge. He had an army against the humans, and Superman was only, after all, one "man". They fought for hours on end, and when one of them seemed to take the upper hand, the other always snatched it from them before they could get cocky. Though Darkseid was certain he would win against Superman, and the humans. Due to this fact, he left Metropolis and went after the other threats he seemed to think needed some invention. Darkseid particularly did not like other gods.

So he went to Themyscira, island of the Amazonians, and this is where our story picks up.

Princess Diana was the daughter of Hippolyta, who was the Queen of the Amazons. She was the first child born on the island in a few thousand years. When she got older, she wanted a companion, which her mother asked the Gods to grant her that. The Gods loved Diana, and had no problem with giving her a sister: Donna. She was identical to Diana and aged very slowly. Diana aged as any normal human would, while her sister stayed young. To gather all the knowledge Diana had by that age.

Diana was a strong warrior, as almost all Amazonians are. She had no problem with a sword, no problem defending herself, and did not think that it was bad to kill if she needed to. It was how she was raised; she was a daughter of the Amazons. She was blessed with the beauty by Aphrodite, and she called upon Hera to often give her strength. She found herself praying to her Gods often, and she would do so even more often once she left the island.

Diana was around the age of nineteen when a man, unlike anything she had seen before, came to the island. The fact that he was, indeed, a man was alarming as it was. The Amazonians were women, not men, and they were forbidden from the island unless something proved otherwise necessary. He called himself Darkseid "Ruler of the Galaxy". Her mother went to speak to him, and their opinions clashed immediately.

Her mother would not give away the location of the Olympian Gods, and Darkseid told her mother that if she did not tell him where they were her people were going to die. She told him no, and then the battle began.

Half the population of Themscyra was killed in that battle. However Darkseid told them he was going to be back, he was simply going to take care of the humans first.

"Mother, we can't let that _monster_ go after the humans." As soon as the burial ceremonies were over, and everything was overall _odd_, Diana approached her mother about this.

"We don't interfere with the humans' problems, Diana. Even if we did, you would not be ready."

"If we don't fight him now, then more of our sisters are going to die."

"Leave me, Diana." The young warrior left her Mother's presence and went to think about things.

She refused to think that if she let this man go to the human's land, that everything would be perfectly fine when it came to the Amazonians. He was wishing to conquer, wishing to overthrow the Olympian Gods. Her mother had magical items given to her by the Gods in her temple, and Diana knew that that was the only possible way she could defeat Darkseid and keep him from her people.

"Hera give me strength…"


	9. They're Calling Me Wonder Woman

The people of the human world were… strange. They were panicked when she arrived, in this city was pretty sure was called Metropolis. She flew above the large, odd looking buildings, there were people running, hiding, anything to get away from the monsters that had invaded her home as well. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there, she _knew_ and she felt thoroughly disgusted. She couldn't shut her eyes without seeing the dead bodies that had to be buried, burned in the ceremonies, given to the Gods for eternity.

She didn't want to be another one of those bodies. She didn't want to be a failure to her mother, to those that watched over her. She wanted to get justice for those that had died, she was _not_ going to let anyone else die by the hands of Darkseid. She would do whatever she had to. She closed her eyes and everything disappeared. The fear that she almost could feel radiating from the people disappeared, and all the confidence that she had been praying for came to her.

This was for her sisters, her friends, those she loved and cared about. This was for them. She opened her eyes, and the fear was back but she pushed it away and flew down towards the people.

She was wearing her mother's armor, her bracelets, her tiara, her lasso. Everything was her mother's, and she may have disappointed her mother by leaving, by disobeying her orders. She was doing this to make her mother proud, not to be in shame of her daughter, her only daughter. A daughter of the Amazons.

"Darkseid!" She said, hovering above the people that were staring up at her. They were whispering, saying something about Superman, things that filled her with encouragement. They weren't afraid of her; they were hoping that she helped them. That's exactly what she wanted to do, to help them. Get Darkseid off of Earth, away from the humans and away from the Amazonians.

He wasn't where she could see him, but she hoped that he could hear her. To know that she was there, and she was there to get justice for her fallen sisters. She refused to leave until he was gone, or she was dead. She didn't care what stood between her and him, she was going to plummel through it without any hesistation.

"Who are _you_?" The voice was calm, however to Diana it seemed somewhat judgemental, and she spun (if you can spin while hovering) around to see a man dressed in a costume. Almost similar to her own costume, while she wore the Amazonian armor, he wore the colors of red, white and blue. She was almost sure she had seen something waving in the sky with the same colors. Maybe he was some type of mascot for the country, or nation that she was standing in. Her mother knew more about the man's world than she did. She called the world that Darkseid was in "America" and sometimes the "United States". However she didn't speak to Diana about it very often. She had said something along the lines of, "Too bad that such a new civilization will be wiped out so quickly," she had then continued the conversation by changing the subject, not wanting to give Diana any "ideas". It was too late for that.

"My name is Princess Diana, I come from Themyscira. I have come to save your people. I assume you are their god?" She looked at him, frowning. He was oddly dressed for a god; then again none of the Olympus Gods wore anything… casual. Zeus in particular wore odd things, that she didn't even want to see half of the things he wore. He had so many mistresses, that she was shocked he wore _anything_.

The strange dressed person quirked an eyebrow up at Diana, "I… am not a god. What would make you think that? I'm fighting Darkseid just like you are, Diana." He said her name softly, in a way that she had never thought that someone that came from the Man's world would speak to her. She never expected that he would be nice to her, she was shocked that their people were not attacking her. Nonetheless, here she was ready for battle.

"Oh… well if we're fighting for the same cause, then we should fight together." She smiled softly as the man, could all humans fly like him? If this were true, why were they looking at him as though he was special, just like they looked at her? She focused in on the whispers of the people below her.

"She's like a Wonder Woman, Mommy! She can fly like Superman…" Wonder Woman? She kind of liked how that sounded. They called Superman? He was definitely… not that Super. Then again, she was raised on an island that everyone could fly. She would judge him on his ability to fight.

"I've never fought Darkseid before, he just… showed up wanting to take over Earth."

"He came to my island and killed my sisters…" She frowned softly at her own words, and sighed lightly. She closed her eyes again and thought about it. She was ready for this, she was ready to fight. "Your people call you Superman..." Again there was that odd look on his face, as though he was confused by her words, or didn't understand them. Was he dumb, or did he simply not think that these people worshipped him? She could tell that they did, even the ones that weren't necessarily impressed, they believed that he would save him.

"Yes, they do."

"And they're calling me Wonder Woman."

"They are?"

"Yes, they are. I heard a child say it to her mother, I quite like how it sounds. However after battle we will discuss if they should be calling me anything." She nodded her head, and flew towards the ships that flew high above the tall buildings. Superman followed after her, slowly, but surely enough.


	10. Sparks in the Air

Wonder Woman and Superman are there sparks in the air?

Since their defeating of Darkseid and his army, they have been spending a lot of time together. They've been seen flying together in the sky, however there have been rumors that Superman and Lois Lane are also spending time in the sky together. Could there be a superhero love triangle? Between the Man of Steel, his journalist "friend", and the Amazonian Woman that has just shown up in our world a matter of weeks ago? The couple themselves have denied the rumors, Superman says they're "just friends". However there have been a few pictures circulating out there with the couple flying awfully close to each other in the sky. I doubt that it's just a friendship, sorry Supes.

While the super couple have been flying through the skies together, Lois Lane has been writing articles on the Amazonian Woman. She has not written very flattering articles about the woman, remarking that she has had seen showgirls with more clothes on than the newly clothed Wonder Woman. Obviously Miss Lane hasn't been to Vegas, because I've been a hell of a lot of showgirls with less clothing on than Wonder Woman.

Not that Lois can talk, due to the clothes that she has been spotted in multiple times out in public. I think Wonder Woman has had more clothes on than you in recent weeks, Miss Lane. Of course, if the two of them are competing for the attention of Superman, then well… I think this may get very adult-rated very soon. Seeing as both ladies haven't been wearing very much.

I have to say though, Wonder Woman has been working it better than you Lois. So, what's your opinion on this super love triangle? And what "team" are you on? Team Lois, or Team Wonder Woman? I'm team Wonder Woman after all. Seeing as Superman has "super strength", so does Wonder Woman. I don't know how that would work in "extracurricular activities". Then again, I don't think Lois has thought about that all that much, have you dear?

Anyways, post your comments below and I'll try and reply to as many of them as I can. However keep it friendly, and PG-13 please. This article was racy enough don't you think? I do.

-G


	11. Secrets Revealed

"We need to talk." They were out on a mission and Superman pulled her aside in the sky and was saying this quietly. Couldn't it wait? They were just looking for crime, really, it wasn't /really/ a mission, but it was enough that she felt kind of out of place stopping and not flying. However he sounded serious, so she took him seriously.

"Yes, Superman?" He had a hold on her wrist, it wasn't tight, but it had been enough to pull her over to him so that he could say what he had wanted to. When she spoke his grip didn't leave her wrist, it was almost… comforting. However when she said 'Superman' he looked down, and sighed. Something was wrong, and she wanted to know what it was. They had been working together for only a few weeks, ever since they had taken Darkseid down she hadn't brought herself to leave and go back home. She almost didn't _want_ to. Was that so awful?

"Don't… Diana… I need to tell you something, and it needs to be private. I feel like I'm not open with you, when you walked up to me day one and told me who you were. It's not a secret, mine is." He frowned, and the expression on his face was almost shocking, she had never seen him look so… serious when he spoke to her, and they were alone, not in a battle, or talking about battle. Sure, he could get serious, but he never _frowned_. He was always happy and go lucky, to see him frown… it worried her somewhat.

"What is it?" She didn't add 'Superman' to the end, because of the fact that she wanted that frown to go away, and if she didn't call him by that name then he would smile again. He tugged on her wrist and pulled her towards the city, and towards one of what they called 'apartment buildings'. He landed on the balcony of one and opened the door and pulled her inside of the building.

It was, well she guessed it was an apartment. The room they landed in had somewhere to sit, and a television to watch. There was a phone sitting on a table. Attached the "living room" (she had heard someone call them this) was a kitchen, where the humans kept their food, and there was a door that she assumed led to either a bathroom or bedroom. Why was he taking her here of all places?  
He shut the door behind her, and closed the blinds. He walked over to one of the tables and picked up some glasses (she had heard that they made the humans' vision better), however Superman had x-ray vision, and heat vision why would he need glasses? He moved that single curl out of his face and slicked it back into the rest of his hair, and then grabbed a jacket that she assumed was for some kind of business occasion. He didn't look back, even if his glasses looked a little silly.

"What are you trying to—"

"My name is Clark Kent, well… not my real name. You would call it my "human name" my parents named me Kal-el, but when I'm dressed like this," he looked down at the suit that he was half-wearing, "I'm called Clark Kent. My identity is a secret, because I have loved ones that I—"

"Don't want to get hurt, I completely understand…" She replied to him, stepping forward and taking the glasses off of his face. "Though I don't know why you would wear such a silly disguise. You look better without the glasses."

"Thanks, Diana." She couldn't tell whether or not he was disappointed with him not liking his disguise. However she put the glasses back on his face and kissed his lips softly.

"No problem, Clark?" She smiled and turned around and walked right out of her apartment, even leaving _Superman_ speechless.


	12. Love Sucks

Love was damn confusing. While Diana was _attractive_, he could not deny that, his heart belonged almost to _Lois_. He had known her longer, and she was… well. She didn't know Clark Kent was Superman. Diana did. Damnit, this was confusing, and overwhelmed him. He had never thought he would have two women after him. One who seemed to like him for both of his "personas", though Diana always did comment that Superman seemed to be the real Clark Kent, and the other was smitten with the Superman persona that he had created.

Why was this so damn hard to choose? He didn't want to choose, because technically he didn't have to. The public had picked up on the Lois Lane and Superman "romance" but Lois had yet to even _kiss_ him, and she didn't give him more attention than a few minutes of bickering and co-working laughter.

Diana on the other hand, they fought crime together, she had never once hid anything to him. Now that she knew he was Superman, things felt better. They often ate dinner together, he introduced to "human food" and she seemed to like everything that he cooked for her. She had even tried cooking, and it hadn't really been that. However outside of her being Wonder Woman, they decided that she should also have some kind of "secret identity".

She took the name Diana Prince, deriving it from the fact she was a Princess, and her given name was Diana. She straightened her hair when she was Diana, instead of letting it have the natural curl look. She also wore glasses. While she resembled Wonder Woman, when out in public, no one really noticed that she seemed out of place. They just thought she was just a very woman, and she was.

They were living together, for the lack of better term. That was another reason that they had felt like they needed to get her a secret identity. Clark Kent couldn't be living with Wonder Woman, Clark Kent definitely couldn't be _dating_ Wonder Woman.

Not that he and Diana were official yet.


	13. Amazon Alone

She needed to get away. She hadn't known what it was, however being stuck in one city with so many people wanting her to help her, it got to her. Diana loved Clark, she hadn't told him this, but the feelings were true. She had never thought that she would feel like she was in love, never thought that she would be given that feeling. She never imagined. However she had been given it, and it confused her.

So she left, she had flew to another city, another state. She had been thinking about the decision for weeks on end, while she enjoyed the time she had with Clark, she felt… stuck. She needed to get away. She left a note that said such, and told Clark that if he ever needed to find her, he would. She sent a resume to the FBI, where she could be an investigator and live a normal life. That was what she needed.

So she moved to Washington, D.C. and stayed under the identity of Diana Prince. She loved the name, the persona too much to change it. She could act like a tough woman even without the Wonder Woman costume. However the nights in D.C. were lonely, there was no one to talk to, to help her cook, to joke with, to make fun of her when she didn't understand something that was considered "normal" in the human world.

At least Clark had been around them almost all of his life, she had just flown in all by herself, saved the world, fought beside Superman, created a somewhat stable life with him, and then left a matter of months later.

Damn it, she missed him. She often felt like calling him, but realized that she had spent a long majority of her life without him, and a few months with him was nothing. She enjoyed his company; he was like no one else that she had met.

Not that there was much of a comparison, even if there was someone to compare him to. No one stacked up.

She still missed him.


	14. Justice

Bruce Wayne watched his parents get murdered in front of him, from that moment on, he had one thing on his mind. Justice. Not vengeance, or revenge. He wanted to make damn sure that no one was going to go through what he had to go through. He wanted to make sure that no one was going to have to turn into what he was going to become.

From the time he was seventeen years old and he saw Superman fly through the sky, he knew… he knew what he wanted to become. When he saw one of the many Superman villains get arrested, he knew what he _had_ to become. He had no choice in the matter, there was no thought process.

He had to become a hero. A hero that Gotham City, not Metropolis, not any other damn city in the word, needed to be saved. He was the redemption that Gotham needed, he was the hero that Gotham needed. He was everything that Gotham needed.

However he was not when he was seventeen years old. He was thankful that Alfred had gotten him trained in martial arts when he was young, when he needed it, when he was focused. He traveled the world from the day he turned eighteen every single day until he was almost twenty-five. He studied so many different things that he would think he would need: languages, martial arts, defense, he would study many of the criminals that had been in Gotham from the time he left until the day he got back. He studied what Superman did, what Superman's villains were like.

When the time came, he studied Wonder Woman as well. When she left for her own, she had her own villains. There were those that came from Themyscira to fight her, there were just costumed villains like there were when Superman fought people. However more of the Gods, if that's what you could call the mythological creatures that he had grown up calling 'fiction', came to Wonder Woman and sometimes fought her, sometimes gave her gifts.

Superman fought aliens, dictators from other worlds, corrupt business men that lived in this world. Who would he fight? He didn't know, he was ready for whoever presented a threat to him. It was only a matter of time.


	15. Night Out

It was the first night out, the first night since he had gotten back from the long trip around the world. Alfred thought he was crazy, he thought he was just confident, determined to do this. He wore solid black, like he had learned from the books he had read across the world. He needed to stay in the shadows, to sneak up on his opponent. It was nothing after that he could easily take them down. It was easy, he was prepared.

He got news of the Falcone family smuggling illegal weapons into the city, into one of their "hideouts". It was only a matter of time before the Police got to them… not that... well the police were corrupt for the most part. He was alone in this goal of trying to save this forsaken city. He would not lose at his goal, though. He wouldn't, he was too damn stubborn to do so.

He was standing on top of the "hideout", listening to the talk below. This was only the first of many shipments of smuggled weapons; they were planning to sell them. In some of the shipments there were also drugs, more specifically cocaine. These men deserved everything that they got.

He looked over the edge of the building, two guys stood directly below him. There was another in the truck that held the weapons, they were all three armed. If he got shot, this would be the end. The end of hope, the end of the search for justice, he would be a failure to his father. Bruce Wayne would never live up to the name that his Father's name. That's what he had heard so many time since he had been a teenager.

He was going to prove them wrong. He was doing this for his parents. No one else. All for them. This was his promise.

Down he went. He had nothing to break his fall, and even though he was only one story up, he was surprised he didn't break his leg, or at the very minimum sprain it. It did hurt, however. He cringed lightly behind the ski mask he was wearing.

"What are _you_? Some fuckin' joke? Ya see this guy Tony? He's a fuckin'—MPH" Bruce frowned behind the mask. They weren't afraid of him. They thought he was a joke, however when he had punched him across the face it seemed to shut him up. But then again, there were three of them, and one of him. They had guns.

They were too cowardly to fight hand to hand, which he would have beat them in easily. However being shot at? He wasn't Superman here. He cringed at the thought of being a giant boy scout in red and blue. Honestly, who had picked out that costume?

Didn't have time to think, didn't have time to dodge bullets either. He moved quicker than the men, kicking the second one's legs from under him and kicking the gun away from his hand. The first guy was already disarmed, however he was starting to move again. He pushed himself up, and reached for the gun.

"What the hell? You're gunna die, weirdo." Bruce let him get to his feet, let him grab the gun. Waiting, waiting. "What are ya, crazy? I said you're gunna die." Still waiting, waiting. The gun was pointed straight at him, and the man would have no hesitation pulling it. None at all.

Bruce spun and kicked the gun once again from his hands, and got himself over the man. He was almost _laughing_ at how pathetic these guys were. He slammed the guy's head against the concrete, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to knock him out.

"I suggest you tell your friends about me. I'm no _joke_." With that he let go of the man's throat, he was too in shock that someone had actually taken _him_ down to even try and get up again. Bruce glared at the mafia member, and managed to somehow disappear into the darkness.


	16. The Bat

The Bat

Master Bruce was much like his father in many ways, he was very determined when he put his mind to something. Unfortunate for the young man that was standing in front of him, his mother and father were taken from him. His mind was focused so much on the thirst for justice. That's all Master Bruce wanted from the world, Justice for his parents.

Alfred had served the Wayne family since he was a young man. Practically raising the young boy since his parents' had been killed. He treated him in the way that he would treat his own son. He even sometimes he considered adopting the lad, even though he could not add anything to the Wayne family name. He got him everything and anything he wanted when he was a child, and into his adolescence. He went to him around the world, learning almost as much as Master Bruce had learned him.

When they came back from Europe, he even helped build a "lair" inside of the cave that was below the house. He was calling it the Bat Cave that went along with the name that the young Master had chosen for himself.

They were standing in the cave, and Bruce was standing at the large computer that they had brought down to the cave, piece by piece. More than five years of research went into the process of creating that computer. Every Superman "Rogue" that appeared in Metropolis, every Wonder Woman "Rogue" that appeared in Washington D.C., every member of the Falcone family, every single person that was on the police force. If there were public records for it, or if he could find it in police files, then it was on that computer. If it was highly classified, and very little people had access to that information. He had it on that computer.

The young Master was fiddling with the suit that the two of them had made together. The suit was made of solid Kevlar spray painted to have the black and grey color that the young Master wanted. The cowl was made of Kevlar, as was the cape. The cape was there to help with the lack of superpowers. It would be used as a gliding ability, to help ease his fall. There were weaves of Kevlar into the cape to make it more bullet proof. He had helped with the technical things, but the rest of it had all been created by the Master. The design, the "symbol" that was on the chest.

Of course, all he had seen of the suit was when he had been helping make it. He had not seen Master Bruce in the suit. However he was getting ready for the finishing piece. He pulled the cowl over his face, and all Alfred could see was the cape hanging behind him. Then he turned around.

It wasn't the suit that was menacing; it was the fact that the ears on the mask were long and pointed. Master Bruce's blue eyes didn't help the fact that he looked frightening; they narrowed and read no emotion. There was no smile on his face, no emotion read on his face.

Alfred's job dropped. This was the image of Justice, the image of Fear. He was Batman.


	17. A Cop and a Vigilante

A Cop and a Vigilante

The Falcone Family Mafia had tight ties and lines throughout Gotham City. Ties they thought were never going to be broken. They had more than90 percent of the cops of on the payroll; the other ten percent did not give a rat's ass whether or not the Mafia got away with their crimes.

It was Gotham City, why did it matter if the crooks got away? It wasn't going to get better, it was only going to get worse because the Mafia family would join together (they had ties to the family in Chicago, as well) and make the crime rate even worse than it already was. That's what they believed, and that's why they did nothing about it.

They never expected a hero, a true hero. One that would start a revolution. Some wouldn't believe, many would find it damn inspiring, there was hope after all. True hope, because that man would inspire a cop, and that cop would inspire his own amount of people. It was only a matter of time before they were taken down.


	18. Pennyworth

Pennyworth

Bruce stumbled out of the Batmobile, groaning as he fell into the nearest chair, holding his side. The mob had supplied their men with guns this time, they had been prepared when he had showed up, and _damn it _they had good aim. He grabbed the bottom of his cowl and sighed as he heard footsteps approaching. "Master Bruce, I did believe that you would stop this act when you got hurt the _first_ time, I suppose I must admit I was wrong." Alfred said as he approached him, causing Bruce to weakly laugh as he started to pull the costume off of his body. He winced at the pain of where the bullets had hit him.

"Alfred, remind me next time to listen to you when you suggest using a bullet proof chest piece." Bruce muttered as he pulled the piece off and put it on the ground. It was ruined, he'd have to use one of the others the next time he went out to avoid being vulnerable to where the plate was broken.

"Do you ever listen to me, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he moved towards the medical table, grabbing the bandage wrapping. "The day you do, will be a shock to me…" He smirked as he observed where the wounds on Bruce were, it wasn't the _worst_ thing that the young man had come back with. That award still went to one of his very first nights as "Bat-Man", before the name had even been given, the thugs that had surrounded him would have never believed that the man that they had caught off guard and wounded was the "Bat-Man" as the papers were calling him. The papers were also calling him immortal, which Alfred smirked at every time he read something or heard something that referred to the "Bat-Man" as immortal, and that he didn't bleed. If only they knew.

Alfred pulled the bullets out of Bruce's skin, cleaning each wound before wrapping his chest up and declaring himself done. "Thank you, Alfred… I don't know what I'd do without you." Alfred grinned and put the spare bandages down on the table.

"Sir, I don't think either of us would want to find out."


	19. The Cat's Meow

The Cat's Meow

Cat tugged at Selina's messy bun as she looked at herself in the mirror, she pulled the hair tie out so that her hair could flow down to her shoulders. She tilted her head at the mirror as she grinned, slipping the mask over her head and then fixing her hair. _There we go, that's perfect._ She giggled to herself as she grabbed her whip from her bed and started out of her bedroom, and into the kitchen. She opened the window and slipped out, just like she was one of Selina's little pets. Selina had been in Gotham City a whole week and Cat had yet to explore the city. She was quite disappointed in Selina, sleeping in and being a good little girl.

Cat leapt off the apartment building to the next, barely making the cut and grabbing on the ledge to pull herself up. Why were the buildings so far apart? That made getting places so hard. She frowned as she fixed her hair and looked over the cityscape. Gotham was… different, but Selina was happy, and that was all that really mattered. Cat could get used to anywhere, that and from what she had read in the newspapers there was this person, thing…? called Batman, and if she happened to run across him, she might just grow fond of this city.

But also, she had read Batman was only going after thugs, or the mob. She wasn't a thug, and she sure as hell didn't work for the mob. Selina was too _good_ for that, and Cat doubted that the mob would go and hire some woman dressed like a cat. She didn't think they were _that_ crazy. Then again, looking at Selina would you think that she, well _Cat_, ran around and stolen jewelry? No, probably not.

Cat frowned, growing tired of admiring the city and wondering where the nearest jewelry store was. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew it was late, and stealing from a jewelry store this late at night would be too easy. Humming to herself she ran across another rooftop, and then another before stopping and looking around again. Oh come on? Really? A jewelry store, not even that far from Selina's apartment. This was sad; it was like they wanted to get stolen from. Shrugging her shoulders she giggled and jumped off the rooftop, landing in the road. She walked right across the road and looked at the jewels in the window. It was like window shopping, but having the ability to come back and take whatever the hell she wanted.

She raised her hand to the glass, one nail touching the glass, cutting it into a shape of a circle. She caught the glass as it went to fall and placed it safely beside her. She reached her hand into the glass, grabbing an awfully pretty diamond necklace…

"Freeze!" Aw… already? She couldn't even have a day of fun. Silly Gotham. She turned, dropping the necklace back into the window display. She found a man, police officer maybe late twenties, gawking at her in her skin tight costume. She smirked; this was going to be all too easy.

"Be gentle with me officer, it's my first time…" She watched him watching her, and how she was moving. She knew that he saw her whip, but she figured he didn't know what she was planning to use it for, or how fast she could move it. And she was right; she moved so quickly that when she swung her whip at him, and hit his hand, he dropped the gun he was pointing at her. Before he could move to be it up, she swung her whip at him again, and again until she was close enough to no longer need her whip and attack him with her hands.

Before she could even properly scratch him, her hand was sliced with something made of metal, before it passed her and hit the brick wall behind her with a little _dink!_ She hissed and turned to face her attack, however she couldn't help but smirk at the person. Taller than her, of course that wasn't really a big surprise, dressed in something that was well, straight out of a cheesy Superhero movie. He had a cowl with long pointed ears, and the infamous symbol on his chest that just confirmed her thinking. He was the Batman.

"Hey there handsome…" Cat said, stepping towards the man and only loosely holding on to her whip, so she could use her hands for other things. "You know you do look different than you do in the newspapers. They make you look… bulky, or perhaps you've lost some weight?" When she moved one of her hands to touch his chest, he pushed her hand away, narrowing his eyes. They were blue, a baby blue, like the sky, an odd contrast to his dark apparel.

While she had been staring into his eyes, the police officer had grabbed his gun and was now pointing it right back at her. She noticed this, and swung her whip at him, which caused Batman to advance at her, and she turned and swung at him as well. She was making sure that the whip only was barely missing him, and when she figured that he would expect another swing of her whip, she lunged at him. Her nails dug into his face and she jumped back, dodging one of his punches and then being hit by the other. She managed to fall to the ground, and she cried out in pain, much more dramatically than she normally would have.

"How dare you, I'm a _woman_!" This obviously struck the Batman in some sort of way, as he started moving towards her, as though to help, when he reached his hand out, she kicked him square in the stomach and jumped back up. She hissed once again and punched him. However while she had been giving her attention to Batman, the police officer grabbed her from behind, trying to hold her. This didn't please Cat.

She dug her nails into the man's bare arms, breaking the skin and causing deep scratches as she turned and punched him, kicked him, which caused him to hit his head on the brick wall of the jewelry store. Now, she could focus all of her attention to the Batman, as she figured that the police officer wouldn't be moving anytime soon. She opened her mouth to say something, however Batman swung at her, she ducked and kicked at him. Now this time he was the one on the ground.

She took this to her advantage and knelt, straddling him on the ground and smirking at this position. She lowered her head and pressed her lips to his, without any other word. She didn't know what it was, she didn't know why she felt like she wanted to seduce him rather than just kill him. He kneed her in the stomach, causing her to truly cry out in pain and hiss as she jumped to his feet. Batman soon followed. "_Bastard_," she growled.

As he hit her again, and then a third time, she found herself sick of this and swung her whip at him, striking his mask hard and causing him to stumble back. She took this chance to run for it, at this point the jewels weren't even honestly worth it anymore, and she just wanted to get away. Batman wasn't as fun as she thought he'd be, hell he wasn't even falling for her seduction trick, and he hit _hard_.


	20. Selina and Cat

Selina and Cat

Selina Kyle had issues. That was the only way anyone could describe the fact that she went out at night dressed as a cat. Not that she actually remembered it, she didn't remember a lot of things that her alter ego did. She didn't remember what was the reason that she had developed this "alter ego" either, all she remember was something traumatic happened and she had to get the hell out of the city she lived. Maggie wouldn't take her in, she and her sister never had quite gotten along. There was the clash of personalities that really made everything… different.

So she moved to Gotham City, which she grew up right on the outskirts of as a child. She had gone to Gotham University when she had been only a few years younger. Then she had moved to wherever she had left, her brain wouldn't tell but sometimes she could recall some things. Not much, usually just her job as a secretary and how her boss was a douche.

Never that she actually got thrown out of the window from three stories up, or that she had partially died. Selina recalled none of this, however Cat did. Cat remembered everything and anything that happened to poor, dear Selina.

You see, it had been her idea in the first place to move to Gotham City. Not that Selina could separate the poor shy woman that worked as a secretary, and had been pushed out of the window, and the outgoing, seductive, bitch of a woman that had been created when one-ninth of Selina had died. Selina wasn't even aware that Cat was around until she started getting notes.

When your second personality appears, goes into the night, and steals some of the priceless jewels that are in Gotham City, your second personality would need a place to hide them. Though more than likely it's probably just best that that second personality not tell anyone, and if main personality happens to find those jewels. Oops, she could say they were there when she moved in.

It probably would have been better had Cat not left Selina notes, but she couldn't _help_ it. She cared for the poor innocent thing, and she didn't want to think she was just getting an awful night of sleep because the mattress was messed up after all. It was because she really was not getting any sleep, except maybe four hours or so. That's tops.

It probably would have been better had Cat just kept those jewels a secret.


End file.
